Intertwining Worlds
by Erok Sawe
Summary: A Ranma, Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, DBZ, and Gold Digger crossover. A Multiverse travler arrived in this universe and brings a whole mess of trouble for the natives.
1. A New Player on the Field Chap 1 rev

Intertwining Worlds By Erok Sawe  
  
This is my first fic so any feedback would be welcome, Good would be nice, flames will be read. You can even send me endless ranting but feed back would be great.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
:: Vegeta, Calie with Moko-ohki on his head, and Erok walks out on stage, Erok clears his throat. ::  
  
Erok: I do not, and I repeat, I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, or any other characters I use from, any other anime, manga, or comics. They are owned by their respective owners. To my knowledge I do own him and the thing on his head. :: Points to Calie and Moko-Ohki "Maiyh!":: Please do not sue.  
  
:: Vegeta and Calie, going Super Saiyan, raise their hand with palm out and start charging ki attacks. ::  
  
Vegeta: BIG BANG.  
  
Calie: Worlds' End.  
  
Erok: If you do sue, you get those. :: pointing to Vegeta and Calie :: Thank you.  
  
:: Vegeta and Calie power down and with Erok in tows, start walking off stage. ::  
  
As the curtain fell, you hear from behind it.  
  
Vegeta: (sounding angry [like he sounds any other way]) REMEMBER YOU PROMISED ME THAT I GET TO DEFEAT KAKKAROT IN THIS STORY IF, I DID THIS FOR YOU!!!  
  
Erok: YES, VEGETA I KNOW!!!  
  
Calie: ::pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, he murmurs:: Vegeta, we can't take him anywhere. :Looks up at Moko-ohki: Hey, want some carrots?  
  
Moko-Ohki: Maiyh! :: as she jumps excitedly ::  
  
Calie: come on let's go then.  
  
Moko-Ohki: Maiyh!  
  
'1' Thought ( ) author notes { } Mandarin Chinese [ ] signs  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A blue swirling vortex opens, dumping a young man and a cabbit, face first, onto the floor of a chamber with invisible wall showing the universe slowly rotating around it. In the middle of the chamber was a large dark throne with the kanji of chaos written on the high back, which can clearly be seen by anyone standing before it. On the throne sat a figure that a black hooded robe that seems to suck in light, which hid all the features of the being under it.  
  
"Get off the floor, I just had it waxed." Chaos said in a voice that showed he was annoyed.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Boss." the young man said sarcastically, as he picked himself and the cabbit up off the floor and shook out the cobwebs.  
  
"Remind me again, why I agreed to be your avatar?" the young man asked the hooded figure, with the cabbit taking its perch on his head.  
  
"I think it was the dental plan and 401k." Chaos said thoughtfully.  
  
"Getting on to business, there is another imbalance."  
  
RING!! RING!!  
  
"Hold on will you." Chaos said, reaching into his robe pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Chaos answered.  
  
"No thank you, I'm happy with my long distance carrier." Chaos said annoyed, hanging up the phone.  
  
Turning back to the young man, "there is another imbalance," Chaos said pulling a manila folder from his sleeve, handing it to the young man.  
  
"The balance of continuum #72043814 is leaning extremely towards evil, and that needs to be handled." He said to the young man as he and the cabbit flipped through the file, with a brown tail waving behind him.  
  
"This time around you alone will not be enough, so you're going to need help from the natives. You have the timeline of that continuum as it is now, so make sure you act accordingly." Chaos said with a smirk, if you where able to see his face.  
  
"Another words, screw with the timeline until the balance is fix, then let Mara and Urd deal with it." The young man said, "And Pluto?"  
  
"Use standard operating procedures." Chaos said.  
  
The young man smirked as his tail waved behind him.  
  
"So when do I leave?" He asked, closing the file.  
  
"Right now," Chaos answered as he opened a swirling blue vortex under him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all Chaos' avatar said as he fell into the vortex.  
  
"Good Luck my avatar," said an aged pigtailed martial artist pulling back his hood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"WHERE IN HELL AM I! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yelled the forever lost boy as he pulls a map out of his pack to check where he is.  
  
Ryoga opens his map and studies it. According to the map he should be in Kyoto, looking up he finds he is knee deep in snow and a penguin looking up at him.  
  
"WWAAKK" the penguin said and starts waddling off. Ryoga looks down at his map, then up at his surrounding, sweat drops, and once again starts blaming Ranma for being lost.  
  
Unknown to him a few moments ago, a swirling blue vortex appeared unloading the young man and his cabbit into the snow, and after a couple of minutes, he groaned. This got Ryoga attention, turning around he saw a man in the snow. Walking over to the person, Ryoga wondered where he came from. The man raised his head of out the snow and saw Ryoga standing over him.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" the young men groaned still in the snow.  
  
"Do you know where we are and how to get to Nerima?"  
  
The man, whom is still in the snow because Ryoga has yet to help up, looks around to see nothing but white. That is when a strangely familiar penguin waddles back from where ever he went to, stops to look up at Ryoga and down at the man, he "waks" at the both of them and then waddles off in the opposite direction.  
  
The man sweatdrop.  
  
"I think we are at the South Pole." He said in an annoyed voice, "so, its north of here."  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga bows, turns west and starts walking.  
  
"HEY, HOLD UP!"  
  
Ryoga turns around "Yes?"  
  
"Your name is Ryoga Hibiki from Nerima, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?" Ryoga answer as his eyes narrow, dropping into a loose stance.  
  
"You are one of the people I am looking for."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes for a couple of reason but that can wait for now. I need your help to get to Nerima."  
  
"So will you help me?"  
  
"Yes I will but I get lost easily."  
  
"Don't worry about that I have my ways."  
  
"Hey, you know my name but I don't know yours." Ryoga stated  
  
"The name is Kojiro Masaki, but everyone calls me Calie." Calie said as he bowed, that is when a "Maiyh" was heard coming from the snow.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Moko-ohki." Calie said scooping up the cabbit out of the snow.  
  
"Maiyh." Moko-ohki groaned.  
  
"What is that?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"SHE is a cabbit." Calie said a bit offend.  
  
"What is a cabbit?"  
  
"A Cabbit is like a cat/rabbit hybrid with extras." Calie answered as Moko- ohki jumped onto his head.  
  
"Oh ok," Ryoga said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Ryoga stepped back to take a good look at the pair. Calie was around 6'2, muscular but not bodybuilder huge. Wild spiky shoulder length black hair that was done into a ponytail. He was wearing a royal blue button up shirt over a skin tight t-shirt, with a pair of baggy jeans that were tucked into yellow boots and with a furry brown belt. On his forearms he wore a set of scaly leather bracers that a metal plate riveted to it, with a blue jewel in the center. Strapped to his back was what looked like a katana with a fancy tsuka. What drew Ryoga the most were his eyes. His eyes showed great power which Ryoga has never seen before, yet he also saw a kind, gentle, intelligent but mischievous soul that he can he can trust. On his head was the cabbit that he called Moko-ohki. Moko-ohki was the size of a small cat, black with cat facial features and long floppy rabbit ears that ran the length of her body. Her torso and front limbs were that of a cat with the lower half that like of a rabbit. The thing that was most striking was her eyes, which remind him of Calie's.  
  
(Imagine a black Ryo-ohki)  
  
'It must be true what they say about owners and their pets.' He thought  
  
"So, how do you plan on getting there?" He finally asked.  
  
"I wont bother you with the details about it yet, but all I need you to do is to close your eye and picture the person closest to you."  
  
Ryoga did as he was instructed, seeing Akane being held in a lovers embrace. "What now?" blissfully asking.  
  
"Just hold that image and I will do the rest."  
  
As Ryoga held the image of Akane in his mind, Calie placed one hand on Ryoga's shoulder, the other to his forehead and using Ryoga as a conduit to find Akane chi in combination with Goku's Instantaneous Movement Technique the three to disappear from the South Pole, only to reappear again a moment later.  
  
"Sorry, I said I get lost easily." Ryoga said sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again." Calie sweatdropped. Not expecting Ryoga's problem to mess with the Instantaneous Movement Technique.  
  
As soon as they left the South Pole for the second time, they arrived at Furinkan High, right over the pool.  
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
"BBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" P-Chan screamed from the water's surface.  
  
Calie chuckled as he floated down to fish out the pork chop. Calie with P- Chan in hand did a midair jump to the side of the pool, and started for the front of the school.  
  
Calie noticing that it was early morning, looked down at the bundle in his arm and said  
  
"Ok, Ryoga nod if you understand me."  
  
"BWEE" Ryoga said as he nods.  
  
"I kind of expecting for that to happen, whenever I use the Instantaneous movement with someone that has a Jusenkyo curse, we always end up over the closes body of water to that person. I don't know why but it always happens, get it?" Calie continue as P-Chan shook his head, "The reason I didn't get wet is because I can fly using my ki, and when we transported I just stay in the air."  
  
Ryoga nods again.  
  
"I have some business to take care of right now, so I am going to drop you off with Akane so you don't get lost again, and I will put your stuff in the bushes in the Tendo Dojo yard. Ok?"  
  
Thinking about being in Akane's arms, Ryoga develop a look like that he was in heaven and nodded saying it ok with him.  
  
"Try to stay at the Tendo Dojo for a couple of days, because I want to talk to you about your direction curse." With that Calie turned the corner to find that Akane and Ranma-chan were at school early for once.  
  
"I'm glad that Kasumi woke us up early today, we will actually be on time." Ranma-chan said talking to Akane, "but how does that old lady keep splashing me? Does she have some kind of radar?"  
  
'Early? Ha, that's what they think.' Calie smirked as they arrive at the front door of school, Calie walks up and taps them both on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Akane asked the large pony tailed boy with a rabbit(?) on his head.  
  
"Are Your Akane Tendo?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, What do you want?" She replied suspiciously, as Ranma-chan saw what he was holding and growled.  
  
"Well, Sweetcheeks I found this wondering around outside the school." Calie said holding up the pig.  
  
"P-CHAN!" Akane screamed latching onto Ryoga like a leech.  
  
"Where have you been? I've missed you." She said.  
  
Ryoga nuzzled up against her bosom.  
  
Calie turning to Ranma-chan, ignoring Akane and Ryoga, pulled out a challenge letter and handed to her.  
  
"I have heard of the one whom defeated Herb of the Musk and being a martial artist myself I wanted to see if my skills are up to par. So Ranma Saotome, I the person whom goes by Calie challenges you to a duel on Saturday. Today being Tuesday gives you four day to prepare."  
  
Ranma-chan sizing up Calie states, "I Ranma Saotome the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Marital Arts accepts your challenge. Meet me in the Furinkan High field at 10 am."  
  
"HOLD THEE BOOR! WHO SPEAK TO THE FAIR AKANE TENDO AND THEE PIG-TAILED GODDESS!" shouted a voice from behind.  
  
"Kuno," the trio shuddered. Akane stuffed P-chan into her school bag thinking he would be safe there.  
  
"I thou speak to Akane Tendo and thee Pig-tailed goddess," Calie said impersonating Kuno still with his back to him.  
  
"What thou is your name, Boor. AH! But is it not the custom to give thou own name first. Then I thou give mine first. I am Tatewaki Kuno, The rising star of the fencing world, but my fans call me, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno said holding his bokken up with lighting striking the ground behind him.  
  
Calie spun around, almost throwing Moko-ohki off his head, faced Kuno and said, "I am Calie and the one on my head is Moko-ohki."  
  
"MAIYH!" Moko-ohki said beaming cuteness.  
  
"AAAHHHHH, How cute," said all the females n the crowd that has gathered to see the fight.  
  
"BBBAAAHHH! I think I'm getting a toothache." Grumbled Ranma.  
  
Rolling his eyes Calie yells at Kuno, "I take it that you are challenging me to a duel?"  
  
"That I am." Kuno responded.  
  
"I accept." Calie said spreading his leg shoulder width apart, bowing down a bit, and then cupping his hands at his right side.  
  
Moko-ohki promptly jumped from her perch into Akane arms.  
  
"KA" Calie shouted.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke whom were in the crowd started laughing.  
  
"Look he is trying to do the KAMEHAMEHA from Dragon Balls. Doesn't he know that you can't do the moves from that show? I know, because I once had Ranma try." Daisuke said in-between fits of laughter.  
  
Calie smirked. "ME" he said as a ball of blue energy formed in his hands and started glowing.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke promptly stopped laughing and backed away.  
  
"HA" the ball started glowing brighter.  
  
Kuno angerly shouted "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"  
  
"It is not sorcery, it is the Kamehameha Wave. IT was personally taught to me by the Turtle Hermit, Muten Roshi, himself." Calie calmly said  
  
"ME" Finally the energy ball stopped growing.  
  
"YOU LIE! I WILL SMIGHT THEE!" Kuno yell charging foolishly towards Calie.  
  
"HA!" Calie finished shooting his hand forward, sending the ball of energy toward the foolish samurai-wannabe. Said samurai-wannabe was hit in the stomach by the ball, but the ball did not blowup or vaporize Kuno, to everyone's disappointment, it lifted him up and carried him into the wild blue yonder.  
  
"DING" with that sparkle effect.  
  
"I thought he would at least dodge that, Good Lord it was so slow." Calie shrugged.  
  
Turning around Calie saw that everyone who watched was still in shock from what they just witness. Everyone's eyes were on Calie as he approached Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Come Moko-ohki, we have some business to take care of." Calie said. Moko- ohki jumped from Akane's arms to her usual perch.  
  
"Remember about our duel on Saturday." Calie yelled as he turn and left the school yard.  
  
Ranma who was pale due to the fact that he had a duel in 4 days with that powerhouse, quickly regain color in his face and called to Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
"Hey guys, can you come over here for a second."  
  
The Dynamic Duo who also just recovered from the shock walked over to their best friend.  
  
"So what do you need?" Hiroshi asked speaking first  
  
"During the fight I saw that you guy knew that move, and I want to know where you saw it from and how can I counter it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Here," was all Daisuke said as he pulled a manga out of his pack and handed it to him.  
  
The manga title was "Dragon Ball Z"  
  
"Your telling us that, the technique is from a manga?" Akane asked from behind Ranma.  
  
The Dynamic Duo nodded.  
  
"The only way to counter is a blast of equal strength or to deflect it." Hiroshi said.  
  
"We will go over it some more at lunch." Daisuke said.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"WE ARE LATE!!" the four shouted, running to the entrance of the school.  
  
Calie and Moko-ohki walked out of the school gates and strolled down the street making a mental map of the ward until he came upon a manga shop named SADA'S. He stopped to see if it was open.  
  
'Good it's open,' Calie thought as he walked in.  
  
Next to the entrance sat a short, fat, Japanese man whom was watching a small TV sitting on a glass counter.  
  
'Sada I presume. He looks like a Japanese version of the comic of the book guy from the Simpsons.' He mentally shrugged.  
  
"Latest graphic novels?" Calie asked.  
  
"South wall." Sada said pointing to the correct wall without looking up.  
  
Calie looked back and forth along the wall.  
  
Dragon ball, that is the reason way those two recognize the kamehameha. It's going to be funny to see their faces when I go Super Saiyan. Oh! My Goddesses and Neon Genesis Evangelion, They're going to have a fit when they realize that angels are real and Urd is in her father's seat. Love Hina, Ah the memories. Gundam, Check. Slayers, Check. Naruto, Check. Calie thought as he grabbed one of each and walked over to the counter.  
  
Sada glanced up, "¥9600."  
  
Calie promptly laid the cash down.  
  
"Here," Sada said pulling out a beginner deck of Duel Monster cards. "One free with a purchase of ¥9000 or more."  
  
"Thanks." Calie said as he and Moko-ohki left the store.  
  
"Whatever, kid." Sada murmured without knowing that Calie has already left.  
  
"Maiyh, mroar meow." Moko-ohki said.  
  
"Ok then, have a nice nap." Calie said opening the box of Duel Monster cards, with that Moko-ohki curled up and went to sleep still on Calie's head.  
  
"Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes ultimate, Exodia head, both Exodia arms, both Exodia legs, damn it nothing good." Calie said walking into a park. He looks up to see two kids playing Duel monsters on one of the chess tables.  
  
"Hey you two." Calie called out.  
  
"Yes, mister." One of the two youngsters answered.  
  
"How long have you been playing?"  
  
"About two weeks now, why?" the other one said.  
  
"Well, I have some extra cards that I don't want, and I always give those cards to beginners. So do you want them?" Calie asked  
  
"Sure!" the youngsters said excite at getting new cards  
  
"Do you have a Polymerization Card?" Calie asked the one on the left.  
  
"Three of them, why?" He answered.  
  
"Here." Calie said handing him the Four Blue Eyes and the Blue eyes Ultimate. The poor kid almost went into shock. Having a Blue Eyes White Dragon was ultra rare because it is said that only five were made and he has four of them plus adding the Blue Eyes Ultimate.  
  
The other kid went "WOW!" as he saw his friend get those card.  
  
"You know the only thing that can beat the Blue Eyes ultimate is." the other kid start but was interrupted by Calie.  
  
"is Exodia." Calie finished before handing him the five parts of Exodia to him. Unlike his friend the kid did go into shock.  
  
Ignoring his friend the first boy asked Calie "These cards are ultra rare. Why did you give this to us and not sell this?"  
  
Calie thought for a moment, "Will you make me a promise?"  
  
"What kind of promise?" the kids asked as the second boy regain his senses.  
  
"You will never sell these cards but will keep them in your deck?"  
  
"Sure but why?"  
  
"Because of the heart of the cards." Calie stated  
  
"The heart of the cards?"  
  
"Yes, this cards," Calie said waving his arm over the table "are alive, and If you believe in the heart of the cards they will never fail you."  
  
"Plus these cards," Calie held up a blue eyes "Were meant to be played, not to sit in a case.  
  
"Do you know who Yugi Mutou is?"  
  
"Sure, his is the current Duel Monster world champion and he is the owner's grandson of the only card shop that only sell Duel Monster card!" Both kids said excitedly.  
  
"Man he must have some super powerful cards to be the World champion." One of the kids said.  
  
"He does, but his deck isn't as powerful as you think, the reason why he wins is because he believes in the heart of the cards and he will tell you that too."  
  
"You know what let me go through the rest of this and take anything I need then you two can split the rest." Calie said as he looked through an pulled out two cards placing the rest on the table.  
  
"Bite of the Were-beasts and Chaos Ritual? I have never heard of those cards before." The other kid said.  
  
"These two cards combine with two more will summon a monster even more powerful than Exodia." Calie said shuffling the cards into his deck, and then he pulls out two really old looking cards. On the front they had a picture of what looked liked a teacher and student.  
  
"Do me another favor?" Calie asked.  
  
"What mister?" They said in unison.  
  
"Pack up your cards, head down to that card shop that Yugi Mutou grandfather owns and have him teach you about the heart of the cards. Then if you guys ever meet Yugi Mutou, you give him this cards and he will teach you about the complete history of Duel Monsters." Calie said handing one of the old looking cards to each of the kids.  
  
"You know what? Yugi Mutou is doing a signing there today. Lets go right now." They said to one another.  
  
"Also tell Yugi that Calie sent you two," Was Calie last statement as he left the two kids.  
  
After Calie left and the kids were getting ready to go the card shop one of the boys said to the other "Do you know what that thing sleeping on his head was?"  
  
"It looked little like a rabbit." The other said. They shrugged their shoulder as they took off  
  
Calie only got as far as around the next bend when he sat down pulling out one of the graphic novels, putting the rest into a storage capsule, and started reading enjoying the sun. After an hour or so Calie felt a stir from the top of his head. Calie gave a warmth filled smile.  
  
"Morning Moko-ohki," Calie said scratch her behind her ear. If she could purr she would have been.  
  
Calie rose from his seat and started walking.  
  
"Maiyh meow mroar?" Moko-asked hungrily.  
  
"I am going to visit Elder Khon Lon then to Ucchan's after Ukyo gets out of school to set up places where we can eat outside the lab. I figured you were going to wake up soon and knew you where going to be hungry. I'm hungry also and if this continuum is like any the others, the Nekohanten serves the best ramen."  
  
"Maiyh"  
  
".and carrots."  
  
The lunch time rush at the Nekohanten has always been the busiest, due to all the construction workers that go there. There are two reasons for that: One, lunch at the Nekohanten is a good deal, a big bowl of ramen and unlimited drinks for ¥300. Trust me it can't be beat. (AN: Yen to Dollar exchange is about 120 to one, so that's about $2.50) Two: the bouncy waitress. HeHeHe.  
  
"Nihao, Welcome to Nekohanten." was the automatic response that Mu Tsu said every time the door opened.  
  
{Table for two, plus I need speak to the elder.} Calie said in perfect Mandarin.  
  
Mu Tsu blinked in surprise. He was used to people speaking to him in Japanese but he was speaking Mandarin like he has done it for all his life and what is that thing on his head, is it a cat or rabbit?  
  
{Right this way. Sir} Mu Tsu responded heading for a booth that just emptied and Xian Pu was cleaning.  
  
{Please have a seat; I will go see if the elder is available.} Mu Tsu bowed disappearing into the back.  
  
"Nihao, My I take your or." Xian Pu then squealed upon seeing Moko- Ohki, quickly snatching her off Calie's head and glomping the cabbit.  
  
{You're so cute; I can just hug you forever.} Xian Pu said in baby talk.  
  
Moko-Ohki, unlike other cabbits, didn't mind strangers suddenly hugging her, actually she liked it. It proves that she is cuter than her owner, whom, in his younger days, sometime seemed to have girls all over him like white on rice.  
  
"MAIYH" Moko-ohki cried desperately from Xian Pu chest, looking around at some of the guys they seem jealous of Moko-ohki and her current position.  
  
{She says thank you for the compliment, but she asks to please let go, she can't breathe.} Calie said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Xian Pu looks down to see a BLACK cabbit turning BLUE from the lack of oxygen. Xian Pu blushing with embarrassment, she let go of the poor cabbit.  
  
"Shampoo sorry." She apologized.  
  
{It's ok, it happens all the time. Right Moko-ohki?}  
  
{MAIYH} Moko-ohki said with a Chinese accent (Ha Ha, a bilingual cabbit)  
  
Now it was Xian Pu turn to blink in surprise at the fact that he answered her in Chinese.  
  
{I am very sorry, so may I take your order?} She said handing him a menu.  
  
Waiving off the menu Calie order, {I will take 30 bowls of beef ramen, 45 bowls of chicken ramen, 25 Zebra specials and some green tea.}  
  
"MAIYH"  
  
{Oh yeah, 4 plates of steamed carrots.} Calie order.  
  
Xian Pu's jaw hit the floor.  
  
{On second thought make that only 30 beef, 25 chicken, and 25 Zebra specials. I got to save room for later.} Calie said while scratching the back of his head, giving off the Son Grin of Innocence. (He picked that up in a DBZ continuum)  
  
Xian Pu facevaults.  
  
{Thank you, your order will be up in a moment} Xian Pu politely said.  
  
When she turned around, she frowned disappearing into kitchen grumbling something like "eating more than airen, if that was possible."  
  
Mu Tsu returns from the back with a tea kettle and a cup.  
  
{Sorry, but we just received a large order and the elder said she was needed to get it prepared right away.} Mu Tsu said placing the tea on the table.  
  
{That big order you just received was mine.}  
  
{Tell elder no rush on the order. I have nowhere to be for a couple hours, but it is important that I see her. Oh, please bring out the carrots first because my friend isn't as patience as I am when it comes to food.} Calie said while getting comfortable in the booth.  
  
Calie sat back enjoying his tea as he watched the other patrons file out of the restaurant eventually leaving Calie and Moko-ohki by themselves.  
  
"So Moko-ohki what do you think so far?"  
  
Moko-ohki tilting her head, thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
"Meow Maiyh Mroar."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you this is the best looking one so far."  
  
"Thank you, young man. We try our best." Said a voice of an elderly woman coming from the kitchen door.  
  
Calie stood up, kneeled, bowing at the waist and said in Mandarin {Thank you, Honored Elder for taking the time to give me an audience.}  
  
Khon Lon was surprise in the young man politeness, used to the rudeness that seems to affect the youth of Japan.  
  
{You are welcome young man. Now please take a seat}  
  
As Calie took his seat, Khon Lon holding a tray hopped over and served him his order. Calie after placing Moko-Ohki order in front of her, took bowl after bowl quickly finishing his meal which only a Saiyan can. It took Xian Pu and Ms Tsu nine trips to clear all eighty empty bowls of ramen. Moko- ohki after finishing her meal curled up and took another nap.  
  
{So I take it that you're a were-beast, correct?} Khon Lon question  
  
{Yes I am, how do you know?} Calie question Khon Lon playing with her.  
  
{Because you ordered Zebra and only were-beast know we serve zebra. So you have to discuss something with me.} Khon Lon said getting right to the point.  
  
{Yes, Honored Elder. I have two things to discuss with you: One is about setting up a charge account with the restaurant along with paying my bill for my meal. Two: immunity from Amazon Law for myself.} Calie said while slowly sipping his tea.  
  
Khon Lon suddenly became very suspicious on why he would want immunity.  
  
{I know, why would I ask to be immune from Amazon law?}  
  
{Actually, yes.}  
  
{I'll get to that in a moment, but first how much is my tab?}  
  
{Let's see, 80 bowls of ramen extra for the zebra, 4 plates of steamed carrots, 1 kettle of tea. That would be about 47500 yen.} Khon Lon said surprise that a single person ate that much food.  
  
{So what do you take?} Calie asked with a smirk.  
  
{Cash and every major credit card.} Khon Lon responded.  
  
{You take gold?}  
  
{Sure.} Khon Lon said not believing that he will actually pay with gold.  
  
Calie calmly gets ups and starts moving tables a round, clearing a fairly big space. Khon Lon wondered what the boy is up to, only to be answer when Calie reached into his jacket and pulled out a small flip open case. The case had a symbol that read Capsule Corp. Flipping it open, the case showed it is holding 16 capsules, pulling out a capsule Calie presses the button on top and throws in the center of the room.  
  
POOF!  
  
Khon Lon eyes become as big as dinner plates at what she sees. On top of a platform that had blink lights was a big pile of gold bars. The pile was at least 10ft X 10ft square and 7 feet high. How in the world did he get that much gold? She asked herself.  
  
{I robbed Fort Knox in America.} he said jokingly.  
  
Calie grabbing two bars off the top, kneels down, pushes a button and the whole pile went poof leaving only the small capsule that he threw on the ground. Picking it up and putting it away, he walks back to the table and drops one of the bars on the table with a loud THUD.  
  
{That is a 34 kg bar of 99.9% pure gold. It is roughly worth ¥50,400,000. Will you take that as payment and use the rest to open a tab?}  
  
Khon Lon finally shaking out her stupor said {Yes, that will do but first we must make sure your telling the truth about that bar.}  
  
{No problem.}  
  
{XIAN PU!!} The elder summoned.  
  
{Yes, great grandmother?} Xian Pu answered, coming from the kitchen.  
  
{Take that bar to an Assay office to make sure it is real gold.}  
  
{Yes, great grandmother} Xian Pu chirped as she hopped on her bike.  
  
{Now, why would you want immunity from Amazon law?}  
  
{It is because I don't want to see another Amazon tribe die.} Calie faced sadden on remembering what happen.  
  
Khon Lon interests were perked.  
  
{What do you know of "other" worlds?} Calie asked suddenly.  
  
{Are you a multiverse traveler?} Khon Lon asked calmly.  
  
{Yes I am, so you know about us?} Calie asked surprised  
  
{I have had to deal with one or two before.}  
  
{Good then, I will get straight to the point, but I won't go into any great detail right now. It hurts whenever I have to do this.}  
  
{That's ok my boy where not going anywhere.} Khon Lon reassured him.  
  
{Well, in another continuum I was caught up in one of the husband hunting parties and I ended up China as the husband of Lo Shun. Calie paused. Do you have any pictures?}  
  
{Yes I do, Here.} Khon Lon said pulling a photo album out of her robes.  
  
Taking the album Calie slowly flips through the pictures for a few minutes until he stops on one picture and studies it.  
  
{This is her.} Calie said pointing to one of the picture in the album.  
  
Khon Lon looks at the picture. It was of Her, Xian Pu, Elder Perfume and her granddaughter Lo Shun. Lo Shun had the same height and body build as Xian Pu but not as busty. Her hair was green compared to Xian Pu purple, and she was wearing a Chinese type outfitted that had a gold dragon going across the front. The thing that brought most attention to her in the picture was her smile.  
  
{You know I fell in love with that smile.} Calie said after a few moments  
  
{Looking into your face I see that you were in love with her.} Khon Lon said closing the album.  
  
{At first I didn't love her you know, almost like all husbands you get from your hunts. She showed me off as a prize to village, I hated it. After she stopped, we lived in peace. I did fall in love with her but a year later she was taken away from me.} Calie said almost in tears. They sat quietly for a while.  
  
{What happen to her?} Khon Lon asked seeing if he wanted to talk about it.  
  
{Her, the brat and the whole village were killed by Saffron and the Phoenix People.} Calie said with flames of fury in his eyes.  
  
{Brat?} Khon Lon asked.  
  
{Baby,} Calie answered  
  
{Yes, on the morning of her death is told me was with child.} Calie said calming himself  
  
{Why did they attack the village?} Khon Lon asked trying to draw the conversion forward.  
  
{They saw me as a threat.}  
  
{How were you a threat?}  
  
{They were afraid of my power, and the power that my children would give to the Amazons.} Calie said finally calm, sipping tea.  
  
{You can feel ki and auras, correct?}  
  
{Yes.} She said.  
  
{My Ki feels around about Mu Tsu's correct?}  
  
{Yes, so where is this going?}  
  
{I'm hiding some of my power.} Calie looked straight into her eyes.  
  
{I don't believe you.} she said wanting to see this power, that scared both Herb and Saffron.  
  
{Normally I don't care if you believe me or not, but this once I see it necessary to prove myself.} Calie said releasing a small portion of his power.  
  
As Calie promised he released a small hold on his power. Khon Lon danger sense went haywire unable to tell where the threat was coming from as if it was all around her. Her body felt as if it was being consumed from the inside out, it was almost painful. She could understand now why they found him a threat. Across the booth from her was a young man, whom was calmly sipping his tea, putting out more power than all the Amazon warriors, Musk warriors, and Phoenix people at full battle aura combine times 10 fold, and if he is saying is true this is only a small portion of his power. If he joined any one of the other villages she would have found him a threat also. Sitting back, fighting the feelings she looked out the window to see all the animals running away from the area. She knew animals can sense danger and she understood why they were running, but what troubled her was that Calie pet was still asleep on the table. Why?  
  
Khon Lon was not the only person who detected Calie's raise in power.  
  
Juuban ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ami Mizuno was in Calculus at Juuban Junior High listening to the teacher trying to make everyone feel stupid when her Mercury computer beeped. Ami, after being excuse, dashed to the restroom with her computer in tow.  
  
'It had better not be those people in Nermia again.' She thought as she took a sit in one of the open stalls and opened the computer to read the read out. After studying it for a moment she almost fainted.  
  
'This new power is of the same type of our new enemy, but its reading off the chart. Maybe it's the leader, and if it is we are not ready.' Ami thought.  
  
"We are going to have a meeting." She said, just before her computer started smoking and sparking.  
  
"OH GOD, MY COMPUTER!" she yelled finally losing her cool and started frantically hitting keys trying to save it.  
  
Time Gates ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Pluto was at her post watching over the time gates, when Crystal Tokyo disappeared from all the timelines.  
  
Pluto in a rare moment of showing emotion panicked "Ok, calm your self down," she said to herself "this has happen before, just find the cause and we'll fix it."  
  
Looking into the timeline she searches for the cause. She sees that all the new branches branch off at one point, today. Searching deeper to find why today Crystal Tokyo disappears, she found that a new player has arrived on the field.  
  
"He must be stopped for the sake of Crystal Tokyo." She said turning to leave stepping into a portal. As the portal closes the time gates blanks out, then comes back on with a screen of a Super Deformed Calie pulling down an eyelid, sticking out his tongue saying "ACCESS DEINED."  
  
Masaki's Shrine ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In the sub-space lab of Washu's, the owner was on her floating cushion working on a new and improved version of Mihoshi's landing beacon.  
  
"I want to see her try and destroy this beacon. MHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Washu crackled to herself.  
  
"Hmmm, Washu?" came from everybody's favorite blonde Galaxy Police detective whom seem just to show up.  
  
No response  
  
"Washu?" Mihoshi tried again.  
  
Again no response  
  
"WASHU!!!" she screamed into Washu's ear.  
  
This got a response  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH! MIHOSHI, HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING IN HERE!?!" Washu yelled falling off her cushion.  
  
"WWWAAAHHH! ALL I WANTED, IS TO KNOW WHAT THAT ALARM IS FOR? WWWAAAHHH!" Mihoshi cried flooding part of the lab.  
  
"What alarm?" Washu asked.  
  
"That one." Mihoshi sniffled pointing to the main computer.  
  
On the main computer screen, the message; "Large Power Source Detected" was flashing with a very loud siren wailing.  
  
Washu sweatdropped.  
  
Washu summoned her holographic terminal and typed a few commands. Reading the results she printed them out and ran towards the lab exit, grabbing Mihoshi on the way out.  
  
Atlanta ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a huge underground complex, Gina Digger was sitting at computer scanning an ancient scroll she found after her and Brittany saved the lost city of Atlantis, but failed to find El Dorado. Finding the Amarmon Techcity at the Antarctic and was a nice bonus.  
  
Gina holding the scroll up to the light said aloud, "Why can I only translate 'Summon forth by calling his name' and even that doesn't make any sense."  
  
Suddenly the lights in the lab started flashing and a loud siren went off.  
  
Gina put down the scroll and saw the one special alarm, the alarm that none ever thought would go off, has went off. Taking off across the lab at a speed that would make her sisters proud, Gina hit the locate key before the signal was lost.  
  
"Locating," said the computer in a voice that sounded a lot like Gina's. It started scanning the globe, showing the progress on a map, it narrowed it down to the eastern hemisphere, then the North Pacific, to the country of Japan, to the main island, to the city of Tokyo, further down to the Nermia Ward, and that was when the signal was lost.  
  
"Signal Lost," repeated the computer over and over.  
  
Gina finally catching her breathe looked up and shouted, "Last known location!"  
  
"Nermia ward, Tokyo Japan." The computer answered, showing a map of Japan with Tokyo highlighted.  
  
"YES! We found another one!" She shouted as she headed for the intercom that connected the compound with her parents mansion.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Brittany, Brinna and whom ever else is there please come to my lab." She announced into the speaker.  
  
Nekohanten ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Do you believe me now?} Calie said has he taking another sip of tea.  
  
{Yes I do now, Young one.} Kon Lon answered also taking a sip of tea.  
  
{Young one} Calie chuckled.  
  
{What was that, my boy.}  
  
{Nothing, anyhow once I come to think about it I do have some more business. Can you please summon Mu Tsu.}  
  
Khon Lon raised an eyebrow, wondering what he is going to do now.  
  
{MU TSU!}  
  
Mu Tsu came from the kitchen.  
  
{Yes, Elder} Mu Tsu said bowing.  
  
{Take a seat, boy}  
  
Mu Tsu grabbed a chair from another table.  
  
{I am not only a Warrior, I am also a Healer.}  
  
Turning to Mu Tsu {Mu Tsu, please close your eyes and don't move.}  
  
Mu Tsu nodded, for some reason he felt that he can trust this stranger.  
  
Calie positioning himself behind Mu Tsu, he placed both hands over Ms Tsu eyes. Closing his eyes himself, he drew upon his healing ki. To Khon Lon store in amazement at what she is seeing, for a moment nothing happen then she saw Calie's hands glow a soft white and Mu Tsu started glowing in the same light. They stayed like that for a few seconds and the glow started to fade. Calie opened his eyes and took his seat. Mu Tsu slowly opened his eyes and then blinked. He closed his eye once again to rub them to make sure they were alright.  
  
{I CAN SEE!!!!} Mu Tsu shouted crying with joy.  
  
{Mu Tsu vision has been fully cured.} Calie stated going back to his tea.  
  
{Mu Tsu please look out the window to the store across the way and tell me the store hours.}  
  
Mu Tsu shrugged his shoulders and started for the window.  
  
{NO, from where you are.} Calie said from the table.  
  
Mu Tsu turned his head towards the window and looked towards the shop. What surprised Mu Tsu it seem that he zoom in and read the sign as if he was next to it. Mu Tsu fell back in surprise.  
  
{You now have the ability to zoom in on your target, greatly increasing your accuracy.} Calie explained out of nowhere.  
  
{How?} Mu Tsu asked look up at Calie  
  
{I repaired the physical damage to your eyes and using my Ki I cleared all Chi blocks disrupting the proper flow. I also opened up new paths, giving you the ability to "zoom."}  
  
Ms Tsu stood up, bowed at Calie, and said  
  
{I am very grateful, if there is anything you want, just ask.}  
  
{Actually there is.}  
  
{What is it?!} surprised that he already has a request.  
  
{In a couple weeks I will be going for a training trip for a day and I want you to join me and the rest. No attacking Ranma until that day either.}  
  
{Can you agree with that? No attack Ranma and a one day training trip?}  
  
{Yes, I can agree with those terms, but can I ask you what kind of training we will be doing.}  
  
{Sure, I will be teach you and the others advance Ki techniques.}  
  
Khon Lon wondered why he would choose Ms Tsu of all people to train.  
  
{THANK YOU SO MUCH, but can I ask for one more thing?} Mu Tsu asked.  
  
{Go ahead.}  
  
{Can you cure Xian Pu and myself of our curses?}  
  
Calie gave Mu Tsu a sad look and said {I'm sorry but there is no cure for a Jusenkyo curse.}  
  
{I see,} Mu Tsu said downtrodden, {Thank you again, but excuse me I have to go back to work.}  
  
{You cured his eye sight, but are you sure there is nothing you can do about their curses?}Khon Lon said into her tea after Mu Tsu left the room.  
  
{As I told Mu Tsu, I can't do anything about anyone's curse. They have to cure themselves. There is a reason why they become cursed and once they learn why, they and the curse will separate.}  
  
'If that is the truth, those kids will never be cured.' Khon Lon thought.  
  
Calie looking at the Elder women thought, 'They might surprise you yet, Elder.'  
  
{OR.} Calie finally speaking up, {they can get Urd or my boss to cure them, but I don't think so.}  
  
Khon Lon perked up, {Who is Urd and your Boss?}  
  
{Urd is God or Kami-sama and my boss is Chaos or L-Sama, I am his Avatar.} Calie said with a straight face.  
  
{Do you expect me to believe that you're Chaos' Avatar?} she questioned.  
  
{As I said earlier I don't care if you believe me or not, but it doesn't make the statement any less true.}  
  
Khon Lon and Calie sat in silence.  
  
Calie decided to break the silence. {Did you know that rocks are alive, but they just move really, really, slowly?}  
  
Khon Lon fell off her staff, which was especially hard to do since she wasn't on her staff.  
  
{That just sucked all the seriousness out of our conversation, HUH?} Calie said leaning over the table giving the Son Grin of Innocence.  
  
Khon Lon, whom was still on the floor, sweatdropped.  
  
{Oh, by the way Xian Pu is on her back.} He said pointing over his shoulder. Hopping back up, Khon Lon looked out the window just to see Xian Pu ride by on her bike.  
  
{How?}  
  
{First, I smelled her shampoo from down the street, and second I was following her ki the whole time.}  
  
As he finished the sentence, Xian Pu came running through the door.  
  
{Great Grandmother, Great Grandmother the bar is real. The Assayer almost had a heart attack when he read the result of the test. After that he made an offer of 45,000,000 million yen so, I took it.} With that Xian Pu took a bag out of "Bonbori Space" and gave it to her Great Grandmother. Khon Lon promptly placed it in her robes.  
  
{Honored Elder, now that Xian Pu has returned may I speak to here alone about the Godslayer.} Calie said taking his seat, becoming serious again.  
  
{Who?}  
  
{Ranma Saotome.}  
  
{I may I ask why you called him, Godslayer.}  
  
{That is a secret.} Calie said waving his forefinger back and forth wearing a smirk. Khon Lon was steamed as she left mumbling about if she ever found that demon of a priest she'll kill him.  
  
'Thank Urd I ask Xelloss if I can use that, it drives people nuts.'  
  
{Xian Pu, pleas come sit down here next to me.} Calie said waving Xian Pu over.  
  
{Xian Pu, What are your feelings for Ranma, and be truthful.} Calie asked seriously sipped his tea.  
  
Xian Pu looked into his deep into his eyes. From his brown eyes Xian Pu read that she could trust him.  
  
{To tell you the truth at first I saw Ranma as a prize that I could show off to the village. Then after watching Ranma keep saving the Kitchen Destroyer, that is when I realize that there wasn't anybody who would do that for me, except for Mu Tsu but his is a friend at most and that's all.} Xian Pu sighed.  
  
{Then I was kidnapped by the Ghost Cat and watching Ranma face his fear to save me is when I fell in love with him. Now I just want to be with him, to hold him, and grow old with him.} By now Xian Pu has started cried. Calie pulled her into his arms and told her it was ok and to let it go.  
  
Xian Pu calmed down a bit and started again, {The Kitchen Destroyer beats him, degrades him, calls him a pervert when he isn't. How can he be a pervert if he is afraid to look at a girl because of her and he keeps going back to her, IT NOT FAIR!!} as she starts crying again. Calie just held her, comforting her. After twenty minutes of crying she calmed down enough for Calie to speak again.  
  
{Xian Pu, Ranma has come not to trust you or any other Amazon.} Xian Pu's face visibly saddens, but she knew it was the truth.  
  
{If you really love Ranma like you say don't force yourself on him, stop with the potions, become his friend. Right now he need a friend more than another love interest. If he is ever go to love you. he first needs to be able to trust you.} Calie said looking Xian Pu into her eyes and straight to her soul. She slowly nodded taking the advice to heart.  
  
{Also remember, sometimes you have a great thing right under your nose, and you don't realize it.} Calie rose from the table, breaking the second bar of gold in half, and giving half to Xian Pu.  
  
{Here, this is for the great service.} With that he picked up the sleeping Moko-ohki, left Xian Pu by herself to think and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Calie walked into kitchen to find Khon Lon waiting for him.  
  
{Hello, Elder.}  
  
{Thank you for talking to Xian Pu like that. You probably done more for Xian Pu in that conversation that anyone has done all her life. If it wasn't for the fact that you're already an Amazon I would make you one right now.}Khon Lon said with a real smile.  
  
{Elder?}  
  
{Yes, my boy.}  
  
{You know that the Godslayer has found another.}  
  
{Yes, I know my boy.}  
  
{Then, why stay here?}  
  
{Xian Pu needs to learn this for herself.}  
  
Calie nods agreeing with her.  
  
{Elder, I have a duel on Saturday with the Godslayer, come if you want to see what I can really do.} Calie smirked  
  
{I will see} Khon Lon said calmly but inside she was almost excited.  
  
{Thanks for lunch.}  
  
"Come on Moko-ohki, let's go." He said to the sleeping Moko-Ohki and left out the back door.  
  
Now back in Atlanta ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
30 minutes after Gina's first intercom call the rest of the Digger family, Charlotte, Seance, and Genn where standing around in Gina's Lab.  
  
"Everyone, we have found another Were-Cheetah." Gina said to her family.  
  
A lot of where, what and how went around the room, but nothing was getting done until.  
  
"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Gina shouted.  
  
Everyone instantly became quiet.  
  
"First off, How I found the other Were-Cheetah? I built a system, which uses U.S Military Satellites to scan the surface of the earth to locate a bio-sign that is similar to Brittany's." Gina said with pride  
  
"Uh? Gina isn't hacking into government systems, illegal?" Brittany asked as she raised her hand.  
  
Ignoring her sister's question, Gina continued, "Where? Last Know Location."  
  
From behind the group, a computerize Gina voice started, causing the group to turn around.  
  
"Last Know Location. Nermia Ward, Tokyo Japan," the voice said with the same map as earlier being displayed.  
  
Masaki Shrine, again ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tenchi, whom just finishing manning the carrot field, passed the door to Washu lab on his way to the bathroom, when the door suddenly few open.  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka go get Tenchi and Lord Yosho. Sasami can you come here a moment, please?" Washu said from the lab door.  
  
From behind the door Mihoshi heard a groan. Pulling it back Mihoshi found Tenchi sitting there holding his head.  
  
"Tenchi you shouldn't sleep there you might get hurt." Mihoshi said with concern.  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped as Mishoshi looked on concern.  
  
"Ok, Mihoshi I will keep that in mind, so what did you and Washu wanted?" Tenchi groaned as he got up.  
  
"I don't know, lets go find out." She said grabbing Tenchi, dragging him to the dinner table, where Ryoko and Ayeka were at their regular seats next to Tenchi. On the other side of the table sat Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami, whom was serving the snacks she prepared, with Yosho at the head.  
  
"So, Washu what did you call us here for?" Yosho said taking a sip of tea.  
  
"About 15 minutes ago, I detected a bio-energy spike in Tokyo," she started "and according to my readings the being, which I cant identify, has the destructive power equal to a Jurian Battlecruiser."  
  
"How can that be, Washu-chan." Tenchi asked  
  
"Actually, that is not correct." Yosho said into his tea.  
  
"What do you mean grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes, brother what do you mean?" Ayeka followed.  
  
"I have a feeling that wasn't his full power, but just a small portion." He said finally looking up seeing that everyone was pale.  
  
"Is he a threat?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Everyone stopped and stare at Mihoshi.  
  
"What?" Mihoshi asked getting nervous.  
  
"You actually said something intelligent." Washu said in surprise.  
  
"I did, when?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Never mind, she back to normal." Ryoko said waving it off.  
  
"Answering Mihoshi question, No I don't think so. I didn't fell and malice in his aura." Yosho stated pouring another cup of tea.  
  
"Should we make plans to seek him out?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"AAHH! She did it again! Tenchi save me!" Ryoko cried jumping into Tenchi's lab, glomping him.  
  
For once by Urd's good graces Ayeka held her tongue, jealous that she didn't think of it first.  
  
Ignoring Ryoko antics Yosho said. "No lets stay put, I have a feeling that he will be coming to us."  
  
Washu got up and started for her lab.  
  
"Where are you going, mom?" Ryoko asked from her Tenchi seat.  
  
"My dear daughter, I'm going to prep the lab for our new 'guest.' BWHAHAHAHA!" Washu cracked as closed the door to her lab.  
  
Everyone shivered in fear.  
  
Nerima  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "AACHHOO" Calie sneezed  
  
'I wonder when they were going to start talking about me' he thought  
  
"Moko-ohki?"  
  
"Maiyh"  
  
"I was originally thinking about going to Ucchan's but its starting to get late so lets go to the Tendo dojo to set up our lodging. So what do you think?"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"I thought you would agree with me." With that Calie took off for the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Outside the Tendo Dojo Calie wondered whether he should take the sign up on its offer. Deciding against it, he entered.  
  
"So the ball of energy carried Kuno into the sky, and we haven't seen him since." Ranma finished retell the morning events.  
  
"BOY, you had better win Saturday for the honor of the school!" Genma yell at his son. While their nightly food battle, Genma knock over his cup of water triggering his change.  
  
"What did Daisuke and Hiroshi have to offer?" Akane asked  
  
"They said for me to try keeping him off balance and slowly wearing him down, and do not try to make him angry." Ranma said stealing food off his father's plate. "And next time if I see him, see if he is wearing a brown furry belt."  
  
"Why is that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I don't know, they said if he does tell them right away." Ranma said go back to his food that Kasumi refilled.  
  
"Knock Knock" came from the front door.  
  
Everyone blinked at the fact that someone actually knocked.  
  
"I wonder who that is?" the ever cheerful Kasumi asked heading toward the front door.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Kasumi asked as she opened the door to find a tall, dark, and handsome man at the door.  
  
'Yummy' she thought  
  
"Oh my, where did that come from?" She said aloud.  
  
"Excuse me?" Calie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said embarrassed  
  
"Anyhow, my name is Calie and this is Moko-ohki." Calie bowed with Moko-ohki on his head.  
  
"And I have business with Nabiki and Soun Tendo about renting a room." Calie said holding up a flyer dated before Ranma came to Nermia.  
  
On the roof across the way, a lone person was kneeling, watching Calie enter the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"We have finally cross paths again, my dear groundling. I remember what you did to me, and just like you my power has also grown. Just wait and we will meet again." The man said aloud to himself.  
  
Turning southwest, "Well I had better go see how my people are doing." With that the man opened his large dark cloak, spreading his bird like wings and flew off.  
  
As Calie entered the dojo, he stopped and turn toward the spot that the man was there moments ago.  
  
"Is something the manner?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Na, it was a cat or something." Calie waving it off.  
  
"Oh My, I hope Ranma doesn't see it." Kasumi said.  
  
"Don't worry he won't." Calie reassuring Kasumi  
  
"Please follow me then." Kasumi said.  
  
[So what did he look like?] Genma-panda' sign read, hoping he wasn't a person that he stole from before.  
  
"Well, he looks like him." Ranma said absent-mindly, pointing to Calie as he enters the room with Kasumi. Ranma finally realizing what he said spit his foot all over Nabiki whom was sitting across from him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma half shouted half asked.  
  
"If you really need to know, I came to talk to Nabiki and Mr. Tendo about the room for rent in this flyer." Calie stated as he handed Nabiki a handkerchief, holding up the flyer.  
  
Ranma grumbled something under his breath.  
  
"For those whom I haven't met, I am Kojiro "Calie" Masaki and this is Moko- ohki." Calie said bowing then taking a seat at the table, next to Happosai whom just showed up.  
  
"Hello master, Happoasi" Calie said to the old man  
  
"Hello my boy." Happosai said studying the boy.  
  
Nabiki, finished wiping her face, took the flyer and read it. "I am sorry to say that we have no rooms for rent anymore."  
  
"Actually, all it need is something about the size of a broom closet. I will even pay double and any damages to the dojo." Calie said as Nabiki developed yen signs in her eyes.  
  
"Son, we can't have you sleeping in a broom clo." Soun started  
  
"Stuff it, daddy." Nabiki interrupted her father. "Let me get this right you are will to pay ¥84000 a month and all damages to the dojo, for a broom closet?"  
  
"Yes I am." Calie answered  
  
"Good, all I am going to need now is a deposit and for you to sign a lease." Nabiki said in a business like voice.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What Martial Arts do you study?" Ranma asked wanting to know more about his opponent for Saturday.  
  
"I am a master of the Turtle Hermit style of Martial arts, Saiyan Style of Anything Goes Martial arts, Juraian Style of Swordsmanship, and The True Neko-Ken." Calie said from his sit.  
  
Everyone but Happosai gasp at Saiyan style of Anything Goes Martial Arts. 'The true Neko-ken' Ranma thought. Happosai got nervous at Juraian Style of Swordsmanship and he didn't want to piss off another Juraian, those energy swords hurt.  
  
"Boy, you can't know Anything Goes Martial Arts because there are only five people who practice that art in the world and all of them are in the room. NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Demonhead Soun yelled.  
  
"Eight." Calie stated  
  
"Eight what?" Akane asked  
  
"There are eight members of the Anything Goes Style. They are you five, Ms. Hinako, and two other young girls that Happosai trained using your father's name."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about those two." Happosai said through his pipe,  
  
Everyone one but Calie and Happosai sweatdrop.  
  
"Master is there anyone else we don't know about." Soun asked annoyed.  
  
"No, that's all," Happosai said " and don't talk to your master like that."  
  
"Yes, Master." Soun answered fearing his masters wrath.  
  
"I accept." Happosai said out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" everyone but Calie asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that you also came here to combine the two styles, correct?"  
  
"Yes master that is true, plus to finish my training. I need to learn the "Advanced techniques" of the art." Calie said with a lecherous grin.  
  
Happosai almost cried in joy now that he has found a true student.  
  
None witness the last part as they all were speechless, in how the master can accept his style without even seeing it in action.  
  
[Master, you are going to test him?]Genma-panda's sign read.  
  
"No need I have already gauged his skill." Happosai puffed his pipe "Beside if it wasn't for the fact that he hasn't finished his training in our art, he could be the Grandmaster of both arts."  
  
"I still have very much to learn, master."  
  
"So where is P-Chan?" Calie turned to Akane, hoping that he didn't get lost again.  
  
"In my room sleeping. Why?" Akane asked get very suspicious  
  
"No reason, I just wanted to say hi after I return him to you."  
  
"Back to busin." Nabiki tried wanting to close the deal.  
  
"Mayih." Moko-ohki said tried of being ignored.  
  
"AAHHH, How cute." Kasumi said taking Moko-ohki into her arms.  
  
"I remember you now. You jumped into my arms when Calie fought Kuno." Akane cooed scratching her behind the ear.  
  
"What is it?" Nabiki asked as Moko-ohki jumped into Ranma's lap also receiving pets there also.  
  
"She is a cabbit. Part cat, part rabbit." Calie answered.  
  
"Your part cat?" Ranma asked his lap.  
  
"Meow." Moko-ohki answered Ranma looking at Moko-ohki for a moment, then jumped dumping her on the floor. He ran throwing open the door out into the yard screaming cat.  
  
Everyone but Calie shook their head in embarrassment about Ranma. Calie thought that was weird  
  
Getting back to business Nabiki turn to Calie, "I am going to need the first months rent and ¥50000 for the deposit."  
  
"Sorry no cash." Calie patted his pockets.  
  
"How do you expect to pay without money?" Nabiki said with a dangerous look.  
  
"No, I said I have no cash, but I do have money. Everyone please follow me to the dojo." Calie said getting up heading towards the dojo.  
  
Akane not trusting this Calie questioned "How do you know the way to the dojo?"  
  
Calie smirked and waving his forefinger back and forth "That is a secret," Annoying both Akane and Nabiki.  
  
Happosai started laughing "I used to know a guy who would do that to Khon Lon and it would make her so angry much."  
  
Calie laughed also "I know, I saw her early and when I said it she looked like she was going to stab me with her cane, it was so funny."  
  
The group turned the corner into the dojo as Calie and Happosai continued laugh.  
  
15 minutes later Akane was getting impatient at Calie and Happosai whom were getting the last laugh out of there systems.  
  
"Ok, why did you want us here?" Akane asked  
  
"For this." Calie said smirking as he reaching into his jacket grabbing his gold storage capsule, hitting the button on top and throwing in the middle of the dojo.  
  
POOF!  
  
As in the Nekohanten, there sat the capsule pallet with the huge stack of gold. Soun and Akane's jaw hit the floor when she saw. Nabiki had little hearts in eyes as she drooled. Genma had yen sign in his as he was thinking about how he is going steal that capsule or at least a couple of bars. Happosai was impressed but he seen more. Calie turn around and cross his arms with Moko-ohki on his head.  
  
Kasumi was the only one that said anything "Oh my, that is a lot of gold."  
  
Everyone facevaulted.  
  
"Hey why is everyone in the doj. Wow, who robbed Ft. Knox?" Ranma question in awe as he entered the dojo.  
  
"Ranma, you have been gone for half an hour, where have you been?!" Akane yelled at Ranma  
  
"Nowhere." Ranma answered  
  
"Would you please be quiet?!" Nabiki yelled at her sister.  
  
"I did." Calie smirked as he pulled three bars off the top.  
  
Walking over to Nabiki he started "Each of there bars are 34kg of 99.9% pure gold, there worth ¥50,400,000."  
  
Nabiki gasp at just the thought of being paid in gold. "Ok, how do I know that these are real?" Nabiki said trying to reclaim her cool.  
  
"You can talk to Shampoo and Cologne. I visited them for lunch and I paid them same way." Calie said knowing that ended the arguments.  
  
'Cologne is a very good business woman, even if I don't like what she is doing to Ranma, but if she took it must be real' Nabiki thought  
  
"Ok, I'll take them." Nabiki said with her game face on, "for now."  
  
"Ok, one for Six months rent, all damages, and any utilities that I use." He stated as he handed Nabiki a gold bar. This is when Nabiki finally realize how heavy the bars were. Then she remember seeing Calie hold all three bars in one hand, waving it around like it is nothing. She wondered how strong he really was.  
  
"This are heavy I can barely lift it." Nabiki struggle to hold it.  
  
"OH Sorry." He gave her the Son Grin of Innocence. "Moko-Ohki can you help the lady."  
  
"Maiyh" was all Moko-ohki said as she hopped off Calie head over to Nabiki, what she next almost no one expected. She did a flip, in the middle of the flip she extended her right rabbit like foot, kicking the gold bar right out of Nabiki and into the air, right over Ranma.  
  
"Ranma catch." Calie said after he received the message from her.  
  
Ranma amazed at what he just happen, shot his hand out to catch the bar.  
  
"That was great!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"So she knows Martial Arts? Akane asked with her eye twitching at the thought that there was a rabbit better than her at her own art.  
  
"Yes, I have been teaching her all the arts I know." Calie said staring at Akane eye.  
  
"You know you should have that eye check out, all that twitching cant be good." Calie said pointing it out to everyone.  
  
"Oh My, Akane you should see Dr. Tofu tomorrow." Kasumi said with concern.  
  
Soun now turning on the waterworks, "WWWWWAAAAAHHHH! MY BABY GOING TO DIE! WWWWAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akane scream not being able to handle the situation more and stomp out of the dojo to her room to let off steam.  
  
"Now, Now father Akane is going to be fine." Kasumi said as he escorted her father out of the dojo whom still was crying.  
  
"Oh Well, back to business." Calie said turning to Nabiki.  
  
"And these two bars are for food." Calie said handing the bars to Ranma but talking to Nabiki.  
  
"Why so much for food?" Nabiki inquired, thinking she is not going to like the answer.  
  
"Well, I eat 30 times more food than the Saotomes combined and Moko-ohki only eats carrots." Calie stated  
  
Nabiki was right she didn't like the answer. "Ranma is already a bottomless pit that is eating us out of house a home. How can you eat 30 times more food that him."  
  
"High metabolism." Was the reason that Calie gave.  
  
"It is not my fault that I eat lot." Ranma yelled, but were interrupted when an unconscious, severely burned Genma-panda landed between them.  
  
"HUH?" all three went with a confused looked.  
  
"Maiyh!" as Moko-ohki jumped on to the body of Genma and started telling her owner what happen.  
  
FLASHBACK _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Genma, during this whole time, was thinking how he can hold of a couple bars, ignoring all that has been said in the dojo. The panda saw the perfect opportunity when everyone's attention was on the crying Soun, so he started to slowly creep along the wall towards the pallet of gold.  
  
Moko-ohki, whom was sitting on the floor next to Calie, noticed that Genma was moving towards the gold creeping along the wall.  
  
'I hope he's not going for the gold.' She thought. See watch him move closer to the gold.  
  
'He is.' Moko-ohki sweatdropped.  
  
Moko-ohki started for the pile of gold, hopping around behind it directly in the path of the panda.  
  
Genma was so wrapped up in watching the three remain people, that he didn't see Moko-ohki placing herself between him and the gold, until he was nose to nose with her.  
  
[Hello, Mr. Bunny would you please] FLIP [move?]  
  
Moko-ohki shook her head 'No'.  
  
[I am trying to get to] FLIP [the gold, so would you please] FLIP [move?]  
  
Moko-ohki shook her head again. She also wondered how he wrote on three sides of a two sided sign, which only one side was usable as the other had a stick going down the middle.  
  
[If you won't move, I will] FILP [move you myself!]  
  
Moko-ohki sat there and started laughing.  
  
[What's so funny, Mr. Bunny you] FLIP [think you can beat me.]  
  
Moko-ohki nodded her head.  
  
[How, do you think you can] FLIP [beat me I'm human, and you're] FLIP [only a rabbit.]  
  
ZZAAPP!  
  
Moko-ohki shot him with Eyeball Lasers.  
  
[Ouch!]  
  
The blacked Genma,now determined to get that gold, challenged the rabbit sitting between him and his prize.  
  
[I DARE YOU TO DO THAT] !ZZAAPP! FLIP [AGAIN] ::smoking sign::  
  
Moko-ohki sat there with a smile 'I know why now Ranma does this, IT'S FUN'  
  
Now Genma is mad, the only thing between him and the gold is that damn rabbit. 'Maybe if I can,t beat him, I can out smart him.'  
  
[LOOK CARROTS BEHIND YOU!]  
  
Moko-ohki knew full well that if there were carrots in the room, she would have smelled them. So Moko-ohki took a page out of this moron's book and held up a sign.  
  
[Hello, Master Happosai.]  
  
Genma read the sign and instantly turned around.  
  
!ZZAAPP!  
  
A smoking, severely burnt, Genma slowly turned back around.  
  
[Had Enough?]  
  
Moko-ohki held up the sign with a smile.  
  
[Never!]  
  
With that Genma charged it Moko-ohki in rage. Genma drew back and threw with a right paw, only to have it sidestepped and flip kicked in the chin by Moko-ohki, instantly knock him out and sending him flying towards Ranma, Nabiki, and Calie whom seem to be arguing about food.  
  
In the corner Happosai was laughing his ass off.  
  
End of Flashback _______________________________________________________________________  
  
By the end of the story, all four were rolling on the ground laughing. Happosai had come over to tell Ranma and Nabiki what happen since they can't understand Moko-ohki.  
  
Calie whom was still laughing, capsulated the gold and followed everyone out of the dojo leaving the deep fried panda to wake up on his own.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
End of Chapter Bonus  
  
Yu-Gi-OH!: Duel Apprentices  
  
Yugi Mutou was staring at the two worn card in his hand. Looking up at the two kids, whom handed them to him during the signing, he asked "Who gave you these cards?"  
  
"He said his name was Calie." The first boy said.  
  
Both Yugi and Dark Yugi eyes widen.  
  
"Was this Calie about 6 ft., black spiky hair, and have something that looks like a rabbit on his head?" Dark Yugi asked taking over.  
  
"Yes that is him!" The second boy answered.  
  
'Calie must have seen the potential in these two, to give them the apprentice cards.' Yugi thought  
  
'I know I see it also.' Dark Yugi agreed.  
  
"What are your names?" Yugi asked  
  
"I'm Akira Kishimoto and he is Seiji Hoashi." The first one answered.  
  
"Why did you want our names?" Seiji asked.  
  
"Well I need to know the names of my new apprentices." Yugi said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Akira and Seiji yelled.  
  
"Calie is an old friend of mine; the cards he gave you were the Apprentice Cards. Those cards are only given to those with great potential, so they can train under the greatest Duelist of all." Dark Yugi explain.  
  
"SO WE ARE GOING TO BE YOUR DUEL MONSTERS STUDENTS?" the duo asked unison.  
"Yes." Yugi answered.  
  
"To start your training you must know the past of Duel Monsters. What do you know about Ancient Egypt and the Shadow Realm?" Dark Yugi asked starting his first lesson.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter.  
  
I have been reading fan fictions for over two years. I love reading some of the crossover by some great authors like Carrot Glace, Cory Rose, and Hung Nguyen. These were the guy that inspired me try my hand at this, and two weeks of writing has gotten me this far. I plan on honoring this people by mentioning some of there stories in mind. Note I will announce this parts of other people stories in the beginning of the chapter that they are used. So any feedback would be great.  
  
The math in here is correct. By last count the around 120yens do equal 1 American dollar, and if I remember correctly 1oz of gold equals about $350 so do the math. Also I originally planned on ending chapter one with Calie going to Juuban to talk with Ranma mother and dealing more with The Sailor Scouts and with the Diggers but I found it amusing to end the chapter with Genma be beaten by Moko-ohki.  
  
I know that Ranma seem a bit OOC. It will all be explain within the next couple of chapters.  
  
And I promise to have my grammar fixed from now on before I post. 


	2. Ranma's Love

Intertwining Worlds By Erok Sawe  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside the room that Rei Hino claimed as hers, Rei and the other 4 inners were sitting around a large table.  
  
Usagi was stuffing her face with the cookies that were made by Makoto. Next to her sat Makoto and Minako, whom were talking about their usually topic, boys. On the other side of Usagi, Rei was glaring at Usagi for making a pig of herself once again. Across the table Ami was sitting for the meeting.  
  
"Ahem." Ami finally said trying to get everyone attention.  
  
"Ok, Ami what is it?" Usagi asked with a mouth full of cookies.  
  
"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, IT'S RUDE!!!" Rei screamed hitting Usagi over the head.  
  
"WWWAAAHHH! BUT THEY ARE SO GOOD! WWWAAAHHH!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Ahem." Ami repeated once again.  
  
"So what did he look like?" Minako asked Makoto completely ignoring the wailing Usagi.  
  
"From what I saw he was wearing a yellow shirt, yellow tiger stripe bandana and he had the cutest little fangs. He looked like my old Sempai." Makoto said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Annoyed at being ignored Ami pulled the Oxford unabridged English dictionary out from behind her and slammed it onto the table.  
  
BLAM!!!  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards Ami and her book.  
  
"Now that I have your attention , I will call the meeting to ordered. During third period today, my computer picked a huge power coming from Nermia. That is similar to the type that our new enemy uses." Ami said to her 4 friends.  
  
Rei speaking up "I thought you set that thing to ignore the Nermians?"  
  
"I did, what my computer picked up was a power similar to our new enemy, not a Nermian." Ami stated turning her computer to the group. The computer showed a graph with five wave of different color.  
  
"Ok, wave S is our sailor magic. Wave Y which is the exact opposite of ours is youma energy. Now look at wave U,N and E. Notice how they are they are similar but just slightly out of sync of one another. Wave N are the Nermians, E is our enemy and U is unknown if you haven't guess. Now all three are what they call Ki. The Nermians use an emotion based ki but the ki of E and U are pure, with no emotional base. I found that wave U is actually three different type of ki. Zooming in you can see this gold, blue and purple energy intertwining each other, but that doesn't explain why they are out of sync." Ami explained with her back to the group, when she turned to the rest of the senshi, she sweatdropped at what she saw. Rei had her nose buried in a manga, Makoto and Minako were talking about boys again, and Usagi was finishing off the cookies.  
  
Swallowing Usagi asked "Could the difference in sync be caused by the energy being from a different species, like an alien?"  
  
Ami surprised that Usagi said something useful and intelligent for once replied "Yes, It can. Now that I think about the unknown energy and the enemy can be an alien. How did you come up with that?"  
  
"FROM THIS!" Usagi exclaimed grabbing DBZ manga that Rei was reading. She also got the attention of the other two senshi.  
  
Ami facevaulted and Usagi just lost the intelligent points she just earned.  
  
Usagi ignoring Ami continued. "Well how else do you explain the monsters we are fighting. Little, green, plant men that grow out of the ground, whom don't speak and shoot acid out of there heads, Huh?"  
  
Makoto piped up "They could be a new type of youma."  
  
Usagi countered "What kind of youma we ever fought don't use magic and don't turn into dust when defeated?"  
  
Minako and Rei were flipping through the manga, when they screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked as she rushed over to her friends.  
  
"It is a plant guy." Minako stuttered out.  
  
"Why are you stuttering? It is only a manga." Usagi said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Because the plant man killed the cute guy on the next page." Minako sobbed.  
  
Makoto, Ami and Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Why did you scream, Rei?" Makoto questioned.  
  
Rei murmured something under her breathe.  
  
"Huh? Speak up I cant hear you."  
  
"Because Minako scared me when she screamed!" Rei yelled causing Makoto to take a step back, abit afraid.  
  
Ami had now picked up the manga and was studying it. She was surprised that the plant guy that Minako was screaming about looked exactly like their new enemy.  
  
"Usagi have you read this yet?" Ami asked  
  
"No, I just bought that old copy, why?" Usagi said to Ami  
  
"Look familiar?" Ami asked as she pointed to the page where Yamacha was fighting a sayibamen.  
  
"They look exactly like the things we have been fighting lately." Usagi answered.  
  
"I don't want to say this or put a lot into this theory, but we should do more research about this sayibamen as they call them and these two figures in the background whom planted them." Ami said as she pointed to Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
"Ami are you sure that you want to do that, it is just a manga after all? Rei question the group's genius.  
  
"If there is a chance that our new enemy, are these sayibamen, then there is a chance that these two are real also."  
  
Usagi with hope in her eye asked "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to use the senshi expense account to buy mangas for re..." Ami started but never finished because as soon Usagi heard yes, expense account, and manga she grabbed her 4 friends and ran out the door.  
  
Tendo Compound  
  
Late in the evening Calie appeared from under the stairs.  
  
"Well, I am done setting up my room and remodeling the furo," he announced to everyone in the living room. It fell upon deaf ears as they were listening to Genma rant.  
  
"My friend what did this beast, that attacked you looked like?" Soun questioned.  
  
"It was a huge purple wolf like beast, which had long ears that came to its waist. It's teeth were like steak knives and it also had four arms that with claws on the end. He also shot death rays from his beady little eyes." Genma said trying to make the monster sound horrible.  
  
"Oh, My!" Kasumi gasped holding her hand to her bosom. "Did you defeat it, Mr. Saotome?  
  
"Of course I did, I am a martial artist." Genma puffed his chest in pride believing his own lies.  
Ranma and Nabiki sneered at his obvious lies.  
  
"So when did Moko-ohki start looking like how you describe?" Calie asked from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to Calie whom was holding up a small Cd.  
  
"I installed a small camera on the pallet that my gold rests on."  
  
Genma gulped.  
  
"This is the recording for the camera, today." Calie said as he put the disc in the dvd player.  
  
Nabiki blinked.  
  
"When did we get a DVD Player, a plasma tv, and a home theater? I know that those weren't there a second ago." Nabiki said.  
  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Nabiki." Calie said taking a sit between Kasumi and Nabiki, with the remote in hand.  
  
Calie started the video showing being being trick and defeated at the paws of Moko-ohki.  
  
"Oh, My Moko-ohki is really good."  
  
Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane laughed.  
  
Genma was shocked that he was recorded.  
  
"That video is a fake! I would never be defeated by a mere rabbit!" Genma shouted  
  
What Soun said next finished the argument.  
  
"WWAAHH!! My best friend was defeated by a rabbit! WWAAHH!!" Soun wailed for the fifth time today.  
  
Everyone's attention turned back to the tv when they heard a beautiful voice singing.  
  
On the the tv you see the inside of a Western type bathroom, and I the shower you here Calie finishing the song and turn off the water.  
  
Stepping out of the shower Calie notices the camera. "Moko-ohki you had better not have recorded my singing."  
  
"Mayih"  
  
"Good, I don't want any girls to hear me sing, other than my future wife."  
  
On the couch Calie grumbled something under his breath. In Calie subspace pocket, Moko-ohki woke up with a sense of approaching doom. Back in the living room Soun and Genma has left for a bar, leaving the kids to finish humiliating Calie.  
  
"Maiyh" Moko-ohki said from behind the camera as she zoomed out showing Calie in all his glory.  
  
All the females in the room gasp at the screen.  
  
"What? You know I don't care. I lost my modesty a long time ago."  
  
Calie paused the video.  
  
"It is true I have no modesty left." Calie grinned to the girls.  
  
Kasumi blushed at the comment.  
  
"What is the big deal, mine is the same size." Ranma commented dryly looking at the clock.  
  
Nabiki blushed, Kasumi became even redder, and even Akane blushed at the comment.  
  
Nabiki going back to her regular color, after thinking how much pictures may bring in, noticed something odd the the tv screen.  
  
Getting up and walking over the set, she pointed to something in between Calie legs. She asked "What is that?"  
  
Calie sweatdropped  
  
"What do you think?" Calie said sarcastically.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes "Not that. That brown thing behind your leg?"  
  
"Oh! That's my tail, see." Calie said unwrapping his tail from his waist.  
  
Ranma made a mental note to tell Hiroshi and Daisuke about this as he checked the clock.  
  
"Why, do you have a tail!?" Akane half-asked half-shout, a bit freaked out.  
  
"Yes Calie-kun, why do you have a tail?" Kasumi asked placing his tail in her lap, petting it as if it was a kitten.  
  
Calie purred like cat, not hearing the question as he felt waves of arousal. Calie reluctantly started blocking the waves.  
  
Calie purred to Kasumi "Kasumi would you please stop that?"  
  
"I am hurting you?" Kasumi asked reluctantly giving up his tail.  
  
"No, quite the opposite, stroking my tail like that was arousing me." Calie said calming down.  
  
Kasumi blushed at the thought of her and Calie, especially after seeing all that Calie has to offer, So to speak.  
  
Akane angry at being ignored repeated herself with her mallet in hand. "Why do you have a tail? And you had better answered me this time."  
  
Calie knowing what an angry female can do answered, "Because I am an alien."  
  
"If you don't mind, I am going to take a bath." Calie said getting up to take the video out.  
  
Kasumi still embarrassed used this as an excuse to leave, said "Ok, let me draw you a bath."  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi you don't have to do it." Calie called from the tv.  
  
"Nonsense, I want to do it." She answered as she shot up the stairs.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Was heard from upstairs. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki ran upstairs to see what happen.  
  
'She must have found the furo.' Calie thought as he also disappeared upstairs a few moments later.  
  
Upon arrival to the furo Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were surprised to find Kasumi in a state of amazement. Ranma looked at the clock in the furo. After making sure Kasumi was alright, Ranma stuck out of the furo and then out of the house. Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi didn't notice his exit. Calie on the other hand did but made no motions to stop him. He turned his attention back to Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi what's wrong?"  
  
"We have a Hotsprings!" Kasumi said squealing like a schoolgirl.  
  
"What?" Akane and Nabiki asked.  
  
"We have a hotsprings!" Kasumi shouted pointing to the furo.  
  
Akane and Nabiki turn toward where Kasumi was pointing and saw the most outdoor hotsprings they ever saw. The spring was as large as the whole Tendo compound. It was surrounded by the tallest, most green pine trees, you can swear that you can smell them. Around the spring itself was a 3 meter high bamboo fence. The spring looked like it was naturally fed from below with steam rising from the water's surface. Going down the middle was another bamboo fence and several large rocks that separate the men's from the women's. The only thing that looked out of place were several tennis ball size metal spheres floating around.  
  
"How?" Nabiki gasped.  
  
"Isnt it beautiful?" Kasumi beamed.  
  
"Wow. Ranma do you see this?" Akane asked  
  
no answer  
  
"Ranma?" Akane turn to see why he didn't answer  
  
"He isn't here. He left a few minutes ago." Calie stated  
  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Nevermine about Ranma," Nabiki snapped "I would like to know how a hotspring got into the furo?"  
  
Akane still grumbling about Ranma said "Yes, how did get a hotspring?"  
  
"I added the spring, hmmph!?" Calies eyes widened as Kasumi out of character glomped Calie and kissed him in gratitude. Akane and Nabiki were surprised that their normally calm sister did something like that.  
  
"Oh thank you for the spring, its beautiful." Kasumi said blissfully after breaking the kiss, but still latched onto Calie.  
  
"Your welcome, Kasumi." Calie said.  
  
Akane getting impatient repeated "How did you create a outdoor hotsprings bigger that the whole dojo inside our furo?"  
  
Kasumi now realized that she was still latched into Calie. Embarrassed with her actions stood behind Akane and Nabiki and said "Easy, he created a subspace pocket and artificially created the in that pocket."  
  
Akane and Nabiki had blank stares on their faces.  
  
Nabiki not believing her sister turned to Calie and gasped turning red. Akane and Kasumi heard their and turn also, only to end up in the same state. Calie was standing in front of the Tendo sisters naked.  
  
"I will tell you after my bath." Calie said knowing what Nabiki was going to asked.  
  
Kasumi finally regaining motor control dashed out of the furo redder than a beet. Akane, whom wasn't thinking straight, also left. Nabiki just drooled and said "It's better in real life." Akane walked back in and dragged Nabiki out, leaving Calie by himself  
  
Outside ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ranma was outside, with blanket and basket that he was in hiding into bushes, when he heard Akane called him a jerk from the furo.  
  
"Her voice can really carry." Ranma said aloud taking to the rooftops, "It doesn't matter there is someone whom I have to meet."  
  
"I hope she likes the surprise." Ranma said leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the park.  
  
Jumping down and entering the park he headed to a small hill with a large tree.  
  
'This will be perfect.' Ranma thought as he spread the blanket and setup two places with candles. Stepping back Ranma looked at his handy work. Sitting under a large green tree in full bloom was red & white checkered blanket being softly illuminated by two candles. Just to the right of the tree the spring full moon was casting a soft glow on everything in sight.  
  
"Ok now to pick up my date." Ranma took off to the entrance of the park. When Ranma reached there he stopped and held his breathe at the sight of beauty that was waiting for him. She was a petite auburn hair girl in a black sleeveless low-cut dress that stopped at mid-thigh. Now the thing that separated her from other girls was that her auburn hair had black spots. Her hair wasn't even hair but fur that covered her entire body including the tail swishing back and forth. She all had facial features of a cat. She was a were-cat, a were-jaguar or Jagwere to be correct. She was head over heels in love with Ranma and Ranma her.  
  
Ranma remembering to breath called out to her "Shelia, I'm here."  
  
Sheila turning to the voice smiles "Ranma what took you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I am late, I was setting up a surprise for you." Taking her into his arms he continues, "You look beautiful tonight, my Bast."  
  
A smile crept across her face, "Thank you. I was worried that you wouldn't like it."  
  
"I love it. Come on let me show you that surprise." Ranma said taking her hand, gently pulling her along.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shelia asked.  
  
"You'll see." Ranma answered until he came to a bend in the path and stopped.  
  
"Why did we stop?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Close your eyes." Ranma said taking her hand once again  
  
Shelia finally giving in closed her eyes and let Ranma lead her to where ever he wanted.  
  
"Ok, open your eyes," Ranma said after turning her towards the picnic.  
  
When Sheila opened her eyes she...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
